


Modesty.

by CannibalKats



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalKats/pseuds/CannibalKats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the incident with Cullen Adaar starts to fall for Blackwall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modesty.

 

Blackwall had been quiet while they ate. The silence more apparent by the din of conversation surrounding the stables where she’d brought him the meal. He hadn’t told her that he’d been looking for her that night, so she hadn’t told him she knew about his crush.

Truth be told she was beginning to reciprocate the feelings. It was nice to sit and read reports while he carved. She’d started brining maps to the stables and working out troop movements and strategic camp locations. Despite a resolute refusal to discuss his past Roxy was taken by his knowledge of the Orlesian Military.

She sat crossed legged watching him soak up the last of the gravy on his plate in some crusty bread she’d nicked from the kitchen, smiling for no good reason but that she hadn’t truly lost anything after the Cullen incident.

“You’re a funny sort of woman, Adaar.” He said suddenly.

“It’s the horns right?”

He chuckled. “Look at all the people you could eat with, most of them with chairs and tables.”

“Overrated,” she smiled at him.

“You’re the Inquisitor and you’re sitting on the floor of a barn to eat with the likes of me.”

“I like eating with you.”

“The herald of Andraste should-“

“Listen you find them and I’m sure they’ll conform to a better Chantry ideal but that’s not me. Call me Inquisitor all you want, Commander Adaar, Roxy,” she sighed. “But please stop calling me Herald.”

“Sorry your worship,” Blackwall grinned at her and ducked the chunk of bread she threw.

“Besides, you’re a funny sort of man with so little to say about yourself.”

Blackwall shrugged. “Not much to say.”

“You’re changing the subject.”

“I’m nothing special.”

“Silverite _Wings_ _of_ Valor, seems a little special.”

“I just,” he set the empty plate to the side and turned to his carving, “ uh, I just did what anyone else would do.”

Roxy gave him a minute and approached him, she wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin on his shoulder. “Modest,” she laughed. “It’s a nice change.”


End file.
